The Ballad of Two Warriors
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Warriors come in all shapes and sizes, origins and forms. Samus Aran always thought she knew that better than anyone. But today, she'd found herself slightly denying that statement as she glanced down at the new partner fate had assigned her.


_**Authoress' Notes:** Got this idea after listening to Samus' theme from** "SSBB"** (Aptly named "Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior"). I'm not a fan of her series, but I'm in love with this song. And as suggstive as the title sounds, this isn't shipping anything; just a little one-shot. SSE spoilers, blah blah blah._

* * *

_**The Ballad of Two Warriors**_

* * *

She fired a shot from her cannon, destroying the R.O.B. Blaster blocking her path. It shattered into pieces at her feet. Stepping over the rubble, she cautiously approached another corner. Sure enough, another R.O.B. lurked behind it, just waiting to avenge its fallen comrade. Catching it by surprise, she smashed it into the floor and made a running jump over the pit behind it.

Samus been sent on a mission to find out more about the Research Facility overshadowing the wide, nameless area that Master Hand had created for them. Thirty-four other participants were scattered throughout the land; the whole thing had been made specifically for them. It was said to be so they could practice their skills, try out new moves, and learn how to deal with whatever they came in contact was. A form of recess was the only way she could really put it.

She'd seen a place made only of clouds, a vast forest, crumbling ancient ruins, and glaciers that seemed to extend forever into the sky. Of course, as ironic as it sounded, she particularly enjoyed this setting herself. The feeling was nice and basic, while also allowing her to get the hang of things.

As a means of challenging her, Master Hand had taken her suit and placed it in somewhere deep within the facility. She was required to scour the area, find it, and defeat Ridley. Whether or not it was really him, or some type of hologram, she wasn't sure; at any rate, the mission still had to be completed. It was the perfect way to get the adrenaline going by letting her do something was accustomed to.

Regardless of this feeling of revisited nirvana, she couldn't help but sense something was wrong...

R.O.B.s dominated the place, and their three variations were said to be the only real enemies she'd encounter. But in the last hour alone, she'd come across other odd creatures that seemed to've infiltrated the area. The facility was overrun with these new enemies, all unlike anything she'd ever come across. To make things worse, these new enemies, along with the R.O.B.s, acted as if she was something that needed to be terminated at all costs. They always either attacked in large groups, or as aggravated individuals. It was expected they put up a fight, but most of them were downright sadistic. Certainly, Master Hand didn't condone this type of aggression. Then again...

Though he encouraged their fighting spirit, something about Master Hand seemed... off. She hadn't had much time to worry about it lately, but he certainly hadn't been himself since this tournament started. Everything had gotten off to a good start, but he'd recently been decreasing from a helpful purveyor to a monotonous puppet. The Master Hand they knew, the one who ruled with an iron fist, but still respected each and every thing below him, was no more; it was almost as if he were a shell of his former self...

The new Master Hand was unyielding and harsh, even going so far as to shun smaller, weaker fighters and only recognize the stronger, more villainous ones. Such a thing may've been expected of Crazy Hand, but he had no part in this... right?

She sighed. The whole matter was shrouded in mystery; perhaps some of the other participants knew what was going on. Despite being a three-time veteran, it wasn't like she knew everything there was to know about the overgrown hand's thoughts and intentions.

Her thoughts were shattered as a R.O.B. Launcher suddenly appeared and fired a missile. She easily dodged it and retaliated with her own, blowing it to pieces. Two more of its kind appeared it in its place, along with several more of the Sentry type somehow sneaking up from behind. She blasted some of the Sentries and a few of the Blasters, but a wayward Primid caught her off-guard, making her lose her footing and sense of direction.

Two more Primids came out of nowhere, along with the sword-wielding type and a fire-breathing one. Samus soon found herself surrounded on all sides.

Fearing the worst, she was ready to go for broke and fight until the bitter end when a bolt of lightning made its way through the corridor, destroying every R.O.B. and Primid in the vicinity.

Small, fuzzy, and quite underrated, it brightened the room with not only its adorable exterior, but also its electric personality. And that was literal. Boldly, yet cutely, it waddled up to her side, quite proud of its achievement. It'd shown what a brawny battler it was nearly a dozen times today, and it wasn't about to stop now.

It'd been following her ever since she saved it from having its power drained from some sort of machine. Normally more of a lone wolf, she'd instructed it to stay back and out of the way while she handled things. Of course, Pikachu occasionally refused to comply, often clearing the room of enemies when the situation called for it. Whether Samus wanted its help or not, it never hesitated to offer it at the first hint of danger.

Conversely, it was wrong to be so bias of Pikachu's looks and capability, but the idea of them having to work together just didn't seem right. Then again, she was in the same boat; outlooks on her were so often misguided, due to her choice of weaponry. Was it really fair to be so judgmental towards Pikachu? The same way many others had been to her?

She looked down upon the rodent with silent, but thankful eyes. It responded with a twitch of its ear, as if to say, "You're welcome."

Its job done, Pikachu respected her wishes and returned to waiting in the wings in case she needed its help again, which, despite what she thought, she would. As it waddled off, she turned to it, feeling slightly awkward with her lack of real gratitude. Hearing the clanking of her suit, Pikachu stopped and also looked back.

This small rodent was still a warrior, just as brave as she was, if not more. Perhaps it wasn't too intimidating or didn't possess as many skills as she did, but did it really matter? Had it not fought bravely by her side throughout their entire time together? Had it not provided her with a reliable form of backup? Had it not landed the final blow on the Dark Samus clones guarding her Power Suit?

She offered a hand to the mouse, most likely as a way of conceding defeat as a loner. True warriors always respected one another on the field of battle. She and Pikachu had at least this much in common.

Her little partner smiled broadly and reproached, even going so far as to stand before her. It was more than happy to oblige in taking a few hits for her. This was proven as a Glice rolled across the floor, Pikachu grabbing it and tossing it down a pit. In its defeat, it dropped a Ray Gun. Pikachu promptly picked it and smiled again, holding the weapon similar to how she did before donning the Power Suit. She smiled and assumed the form of backup as it toddled down the hallway.

Maybe soon, they'd get to the bottom of this. Maybe soon, they'd find out what was going on and what Master Hand was really up to. Maybe soon, she'd be pitted against the little mouse in a battle of sheer power and hostility that neither of them possessed, especially at each other. Maybe it would defeat her, or she'd defeat it. But for now, one thing was certain:

These two warriors, from different times and places, would go on to surpass all their enemies, their greatest fears and weaknesses. No amount of courage, strength, or wisdom could accomplish such a feat. Only through teamwork could they overcome this.

...For the first time since she could remember, Samus wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

_**Authoress Notes:** Something about the scene where Samus looks at Pikachu through her visor really makes me smile._ _:) Of course, I'm sure all the guys were crying over the fact she'd put her suit back on. XD_


End file.
